Operation Solangelo
by Svetlana303
Summary: Operation: Successfully get Nico di Angelo and Will Solace together. Will it be hard? Yes. Will it succeed? Read to find out. Rating-T
1. Chapter 1: The beginning with a new girl

Operation Solangelo (Nico's POV)

Nico woke with a start. It's been almost a year now since the war with Gaea. Two months ago, Leo had just returned to camp on Festus with his girlfriend, Calypso. He still didn't get how that was possible, I mean, Leo getting a really hot titan for a girlfriend? That was beyond Nico's train of thought. Nico hopped in the shower and got dressed. Today was the day the Romans were visiting camp half-blood. It was the 1 year anniversary after the defeat against Gaea. Nothing much has changed then, except maybe one minor thing. Ever since Nico admitted his crush to Percy, Percy and Jason have been acting really weird. Nico's shadow travel wasn't healed 100% yet, so Will Solace has been insisting he visits the infirmary every day. Whenever he does, Jason and Percy act really weird. Once, he caught them looking through the window while Will was giving Nico his regular checkup. He was so mad he summoned an army of dead skeletons to chase after Jason and Percy. They haven't been spying on them since, but were still betting on a relationship between Nico and Will. Nico had mixed feelings for Will. He knew that he didn't like him back, but whenever they were next to each other, Nico felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why though. "Earth to Nico," Will said while waving his hand in his face. "Oh, sorry." After a while the checkup was finally done. Will grinned. "Looks like it's recovering. You won't be able to shadow travel for a week or two though. Doctors-"Orders," Nico interrupted. "You say it every time." With that Nico left the infirmary.

(Jason's POV)

"Are you sure we should do this?" "Yes! C'mon Jason, even you see how dense they are." Percy said with a little excitement in his voice. Ever since the encounter with cupid, all Jason wanted to do was make Nico happy. Percy had a plan that sounded really convincing, but he wasn't sure it was the right way to do it. "OK fine, but are you sure this will work?" "One hundred percent" Slowly the two boys approached the bush right outside the Hades cabin. Today Will was visiting to check on Nico. "All we have to do is wait." Percy said. A few hours back they had to convince Lou Ellen to disguise them as plants. It took a lot of convincing, but they finally managed to do it. "Shh! Here he comes!" Surely enough Will Solace was approaching the Hades cabin. He knocked on the door and Nico answered gesturing for him to come inside. Through a window Jason saw Will with a clipboard asking Nico questions. Minutes afterward Will left. "That's it?!" "Sorry bro" Percy replied with a disappointed look on his face. "Really Guys?" a voice asked behind them. Jason turned. Nico was standing there blushing with an angry look on his face. "Uhhhh" was all Jason could say. Nico rolled his eyes and stormed off. "Jason! You're not a bush!" He looked down at his arm and he was his normal self again. When he looked over at Percy, he was a normal human again too. "C'mon its almost time for dinner" Percy said breaking the silence. The two boys put there binoculars away and headed toward the dining pavilion.

(Piper's POV)

While sitting at the Aphrodite table, Piper was worried. When she saw Jason and Percy heading towards their tables they had disappointed expressions on their face. Since the war with Gaea they have been acting weird. They never showed up for any activities and rarely sparred. They only things they did were the climbing wall and Capture the Flag. Even then they didn't show up most of the time, but they didn't look sad. They looked anxious. It was none of Piper's business, but she couldn't help thinking about it. Today the dining pavilion was packed since the Romans were visiting for the week. Even the Hunters were here. After dinner we headed to the campfire for a sing-a-long. The next morning Chiron said he had an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention. It has come to our attention that every time the hunters visit we shall have our annual capture the flag hunters against demigods. The game will start this afternoon. Good luck!" Everyone one went on will their normal daily schedule. Except for Piper, who had a headache. She turned and headed for her cabin where she would get a nice peaceful nap.

"PIPER, PIPER! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She sat up and opened her eyes while Nico was shaking her awake. "You need to see this." Piper got up and followed Nico who was sprinting towards the beach. At the beach everyone was gathered. "How did she get here?" "She just fell from the sky." "Another demigod?" She heard 200 demigods at once yelling things. She pushed her way to the front and gasped at what she saw. She saw young girl about 11. She was about 5 feet tall with short, dirty blonde hair and intense blue-gray eyes. Then everyone gasped. "What is it?" Piper yelled. "Look," Nico said pointing to an owl above her head.

(Next chapter coming soon?


	2. Chapter 2: Plan Knock-Out

(Jess's POV)

"Got it?" It had just been over on hour after I arrived at camp. I took in the information quite good compared to the others. After the tour of the camp I was rushed to Zeus's cabin for a secret meeting. Although I was a new person at camp, all of my new found friends proclaimed Iwas the savior of the day. Even though I was a daughter of the wisdom goddess, I was still confused as to what was going on at this secret meeting.

"Earth to miss Jess. Over here." Jason said as he was waving his hand in my face.

"Sorry wasn't paying attention." I replied. Annoyed Jason rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, all of us are good friends with Nico and Will. With Nico looking sad all the time we want to make him happy by getting him and Will together. Got it?"

"Wait but Will is a guy." I said questionably. They all just nodded like it was normal. "So…uhhhh…he's

"Gay," Percy interrupted. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No." I answered back. I was actually telling the truth, I didn't have any reason to judge. "So how are we going to do that," I asked

"Way ahead of you miss," Jason replied with a crooked smirk on his face.

(Nico's POV)

One day

Two days

Three days

Four days

Five days

"HAHAHA Will! I can shadow travel now!" I said triumphantly.

"Yes, but only three times a week. Doctors…"

"Orders" I interrupted. They both started to laugh their butts off. It had become our personal inside joke. A While after Will told me he had to be in the infirmary. He told me not to go but I insisted.

"Only this one time Death boy,"

"You got it Sunshine."

(Will's POV)

I was so so so so so so so so happy for Nico. Since the war he has started to become happier, but not total sunshine and rainbows. Whenever I was around him, I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomache.

As I was heading towards the infirmary I saw who was inside. The new girl, Jess, had cuts all over her face and was knocked out cold.


	3. Chapter 3: Failure equals Success

**OMG I am really sorry for not updating sooner. Something important came up so I really hope you understand. I will be publishing more frequently so be sure to stay tuned. Btw the chapters will be longer and better. Rated T**

 **Svet 3**

(Will's POV)

I was looking over Jesse, who had cuts all over her face. She was knocked out cold, and as far as I could tell no one was around that knew what had happened.

"Jess, hey Jess." I said as I nudged on her shoulder.

"W-Will?" she answered.

Holy crap. Thank the Lord she was ok. Three days into camp and she was already seriously injured. I really hoped that this wouldn't give camp half-blood a bad reputation, but I guess it's too late for that.

"Oh, good Jess, you're awake. Can you tell me what happened?"

As I said that a deep crimson red blush appeared on her face. I really wonder what happened.

(Percy's POV)

 _CRAP CRAP CRAP this isn't good_ I thought to myself.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, and I were sitting in my cabin, very anxious about Jess.

"Listen, Jason, this wasn't part of the plan right?" I asked him

"No Percy, It wasn't. The plan was to have Jess bump into Nico and Will and start up a conversation. But instead, as she bumped into "Nico and Will" it turned out it wasn't really them and it was two different random people and she ended up tripping over the two of them and went rolling down Camp Half-Blood Hill. If it hadn't been for Clarisse she probably would have been torn apart by monsters because for some reason the forest was extra stocked today!" Jason said

"Woah, woah, ok buddy slow down. Jess is one hundred percent fine so don't worry about it. All that happened was she got minor cuts and bruises. So we don't have to worry about any serious injury." Leo reassured.

"I hope your right," Annabeth added, "because if it was anything worse we would be in some serious trouble."

"Guys, stop worrying so much. We should just go and check in on her." Piper said.

"I think we should wait a little bit." Frank said.

All of this bickering and fighting was getting me really nervous. All I wanted for the two of them to be happy. I really didn't think that it would ever come out this way.

They were all going back and forth, back and forth, arguing over what was to be done.

"Enough!" I yelled. Ok it was unnecessarily loud and harsh, but at least it got everybody's attention.

Everyone stopped fighting and all eyes were on me. Everyone looked shocked, especially Annabeth, who seemed really surprised at my tone.

"Look guys, this was my entire fault. I'm the one who wanted them to be happy, I'm the one who didn't mind my own business, I'm the one who devised the plan, I'm the one who didn't take in the precautions, I'm the one who got Jess in the infirmary. If I hadn't intervened in Nico's feelings none of this would have happened. Look guys, I'm really sorry about this, but the idea of forcing Nico and Will into a relationship against their will isn't my style. I hope all of you guys will understand.

Everyone stared at me with their eyes wide open in shock. I guess my mini speech was pretty moving.

"Look Percy, this isn't your fault. Like Annabeth said, her injuries were only minor. And this so called plan of yours that involves getting Nico and Will together isn't forcing them into a relationship, its friend ship. All you want to do is make your friend happy right? I'm positive that there is a way to do that that isn't dangerous." Hazel said.

"Hazel is right, this isn't your fault Percy. In fact we are going to get them together." Jason said.

"In fact, Mr. Super McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme has you covered." Leo said.

"And how is that?" I asked

"I have an idea." Leo said with an evil grin on his face

(Jess's POV)

"Uh Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you blushing?"

Oh crap. I absolutely couldn't tell him about the plan fail. I had to make up an excuse. Quick! Ooh ok I thought of one. I am never going to be able to forgive myself for this. Hopefully Will can understand.

"Uhhhhh, it's a girl thing," I lied, "may I use the bathroom?"

Now it was Will's turn to blush. I've never seen him this red before.

"Uhh, y-you should umm, l-lie down though." He said.

"It's an emergency though." I said, lying again.

"You know what, sure go ahead. But make it quick." He said pointing to where the bathroom was.

I quickly rushed to it with a blush on my face. I have to admit, for last minute that was a pretty good excuse for me blushing. There were probably thousands of other ways that would make better, less embarrassing excuses, but for an In-a-rush situation, I have to give myself props.

I looked in the mirror and saw my face. It was covered in dirt and blood. I quickly washed it off my face and opened the bathroom door.

There I saw Will, who was still blushing, sitting on the bed where I was previously unconscious.

"Just to let you know Will, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I washed up most of the dirt and dry blood so I should be fine now. And fyi, its only minor cuts and bruises so I should be ok. Anything I should know before I leave?"

"No, just be careful ok?" he said. The blush had left his face, and he wasn't stuttering anymore, which is a good thing.

As I was walking towards the door he asked me _The Question_

"So? How did all those cuts happen?"

(Percy's POV)

"So Leo, what's this idea you have in mind?" I asked

"Is this some invention crap or something?" Jason asked

"It better not be dangerous." Hazel said

"Will this be something very complicated?" Frank asked.

"No, no, none of that. This is something easy, but very useful." Leo said.

"So , what is it?" Piper asked.

"Truth or Dare."

 **Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter. The next one will definitely be out no later than Thursday. Please review if you like it. Also on my profile I will be uploading a story called "Yin & Yang: Nico & Will" that will basically be a series of one-shots based off of Solangelo. Sorry for the self-promotion! Anyway hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Svet #**


End file.
